Turn left
by alexrusso89
Summary: The first in the second installments of my hyperdimension series based on the doctor who episode turn left and megadimension neptunia gamidustri doesnt remember the cpu's gold thrid are in charger and arfoire has alien help so what happens when a universal legendary hero steps in known only as the doctor
1. Chapter 1

On a spacecraft, millions of miles in the cosmos, a race of robots, similar to pepperpots in design, were lamenting the loss of their Emperor, who was destroyed via a powerful beam of time. They are, of course, the Daleks..., arfoire the trickster of the hyperdimension stood before the daleks

" **WE MUST TAKE VEN-GENCE IN THIS DRA-STIC LOSS OF OUR EM-PER-OR!** " announced one Dalek.

" **THE ON-LY WAY TO RE-VI-TA-LISE OUR EM-PER-OR AND RE-BUILD THE DA-LEK RACE IS TO AB-SORB THE EN-ER-GY OF A HER-O FROM A-NO-THER DI-MEN-SION.** " proclaimed another. " **BUT WHICH ONE MUST WE EX-TER-MIN-ATE?** " asked the Dalek.

"i've before you such powerful race of aliens for help , i have four very annoying brats of goddesses that wont go away said Arfoire.

" **WE HAVE A FRIEND THAT YOU CAN USE** said a black-coloured Dalek. " **WE MUST CAP-TURE THEM AT ONCE!**

"But what about this so called doctor? asked Arfoire. "S-s-surley he will find out about our plan?"

" **THE DOC-TOR'S TIME MA-CHINE IS UN-A-BLE TO TRA-VERSE THROUGH DI-MEN-SIONS**." explained the Supreme Dalek. " **HOW-EV-ER, WHILE WE LO-CATE THE CO-OR-DIN-ATES OF THEIR DI-MEN-SION, WE MUST EX-TER-MIN-ATE ALL THOSE WHO STAND IN OUR WAY! SUM-MON THE DA-LEK FLEET AND PRE-PARE FOR TO-TAL EX-TER-MIN-AT-ION!** "

As the spacecraft hovered towards the Gamidustri of the hyperdimension,the Daleks cried out: " **EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!** ".

Neptune came flying towards vert and blanc who simply moved out of the way letting Neptune hit a tree with a thud, Noire stood ready " Vert, Blanc lets attack together " , Blanc was checking on Neptune who was groaning in pain , Vert nodded , , the four members of gold third stood in their gold forms ready , the short one B-sha stood in front of the rest " oh come on i thought you'd be stronger then this " , Noire glared " i'll show you the true power of lastation's cpu " , Noire charged forward , Blanc and Vert attacked from behind . B-sha simply laughed before dropkicking Noire backwards , Blanc and Vert were distracted by this allowed C-sha and S-sha to Attack , C-sha punched Blanc drawing blood from the petite cpu's mouth S-sha showered Vert with bullets ,Vert cried out in pain , the three gold third members pushed the cpu's back to back then in a powerful wave of energy they unleashed their devastating final attack's , hitting all three cpu's and taking the, out of the fight , Neptune crawled forward towards her fallen friends , there was running and K-sha delivering a curb stomp to Neptune , driving the cpu's face i to the ground with a sickening crack , the planeptune cpu laid motionless.

The members of gold third laughed , suddenly a humanoid Hercules beetle appeared , the beetle had crimson eyes with yellow electricity and had blue and gold armour on with a brown jump suit like cloth underneath , the members looked at beetle it had came out of nowhere , the beetle kneeled down besides the cpu's and laughed evilly " what is that thing?" , K-sha looked at the other members , the creature looked up at the gold third members " is this your desire? To take over from the cpu's " , the gold third members looked at each other " what's it to you " , the beetle laughed " be careful what you wish for " , the beetle almost sounded smug as its eyes glowed and flashed " have fun " , and with that remark the beetle was gone " what the hell just happened " , the gold third members looked the cpu's were gone from where they once laid fallen " where did they go ?" , a loud crash was heard , a thunder storm had begun .

Meanwhile, inside a blue police box that was hurtling through space, a brown-suited man was looking at what seemed like a wallet. He was the Doctor, the Last of the Time Lords, in his Tenth incarnation. He had just helped a bride who, somehow, managed to get into his ship, the TARDIS, soon after a war between two robots: the Daleks and the Cybermen. Her name was Donna, and she was packed full of Huon energy, of which another alien, the Empress of the Racnoss, secretly implanted into her with the help of a plucky human being. His previous companion, Rose Tyler, was sucked into another dimension, the only dimension his ship couldn't get through unless he was prepared to live in the dimension forever. Now alone, the Doctor wondered whether he could find another companion...

But that was until the co-ordinates to the planet Skaro, the home of the Daleks, somehow emerged onto his Psychic Paper, the wallet he was holding. How could the Daleks survive the war between the Cybermen? The Cult of Skaro, a group of Daleks who dared to imagine the unimaginable, were destroyed (or so he thought) as well, so who could be requiring his assistance? The Doctor decided to travel there and see what's what.

"I mustn't lose sight of these co-ordinates." he said to himself. "The Psychic Paper's important to me, and if I let any thought smear its pages, then the co-ordinates will be lost."

He took hold of a spare post-it note and wrote down the co-ordinates carefully. Just then, the Cloister Bell in the TARDIS sounded its deathly trings. The Doctor, never hesitating a second, looked at the Visual Scanner.

"Oh, no!" he cried. "The TARDIS is being pulled out of this dimension and into another one!"

The TARDIS shook as it felt itself being pulled from one dimension to the other. The Doctor swayed and shook. "It must be an overload of Huon energy!" he cried, remembering his previous adventure. Very soon, the TARDIS began to materialize...


	2. Chapter 2

Unaware of the recent plot by outside villains, everything in this particular dimension seemed to go like clockwork. A red-haired teenage girl was walking towards the planeptune basilicom

"Time to find my wifey's " she said,

Very soon, she got to the front of the basilicom. Suddenly a girl with short purple hair busrt through the doors of the basilicom a wailing of "Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go!" was heard. The voice seemed annoying to those who heard it, similar to that of the Crazy Frog. Red stared in confusion The red-haired girl eventually walked into the basilicom , and decided to look around. She walked to a room it was pink inside and extremely messy , whoever owned the room was extremely lazy. Just as she walked back out to the main area she heard a strange groaning sound coming from the small room next to the Doors . She walked towards the room. She saw a blue box appearing out of nowhere. But the box seemed bulgy to her. Just then, its doors opened. The girl gasped. She saw a pink, bulgy man wearing a brown suit and blue shirt and trousers step out.

The girl walked forward, all the while shocked at the sight.

The man saw her, bemused all the same at the cartoony sight that met his eyes.

"Ah, hello!" he said. "Don't run away; I'm the Doctor, and who are you?" "My name, well, it's Red ." said the girl.

"Red,eh?" thought the Doctor. "I've met a Peri and a Nyssa before. I've even had the pleasure of having a Romana on board. But not a Red."

"Are you alright?" asked Red.

"Well, my blue box is, er, broken." explained the Doctor. "Do you know a place that has a couple of tools?" "Well, I'm in search of wifey's but were in the basilicom it might have some tools around here somewhere ." said Red . "OK." grinned the Doctor.

Red and the Doctor walked into the main area of the basilicom. Each of them were beginning to have doubts. Red wandered where this 'Doctor' person came from, why was he so...different from the others? The Doctor was still thinking over the co-ordinates for the planet Skaro. He didn't notice the TARDIS door blow open by a stray gust of wind, causing the post-it note to blow away after the TARDIS door was closed...

Eventually, Red found a room with tools inside it .The Doctor then took out his Sonic Screwdriver. He waved it over the creature running outside and looked down at the analysis. "Fascinating!" he thought. "It has nearly everything i need here ,Just then Red stepped out of the room and walking into a girl with long purple hair knocking her to the ground , causing all sorts of chaos.

"Hang on, Red!" called the Doctor. I'm coming!"

The Doctor helped up both girl . "Thanks, Doctor!" panted Frankie. "He's a strange friend of yours." commented the Purple haired girl , running some more tests with the Sonic Screwdriver. Red saw him. "What's that device you've got there?" she asked. "This is my Sonic Screwdriver. Brilliant gadget, this! Where I come from, it can do anything. It seems it can do anything in this dimension, too!" ""This dimension"?" thought Red as they made their way back to the messy room. "I wander what he means?".

And with that the three of them stepped into the messy room, "The Doctor?" The long purple-haired girl asked. "Correctamundo!" laughed the Doctor. "I really need to stop saying these things!" he thought. "And you are?" he asked the girl.

"Nepgear." replied the girl. "Wanna watch TV with me?" ,"Why not?" smiled the Doctor, who sat on the lounge infront of the tv with the purple haired girl , Red was busy heading towards a small fairy like girl floating on a boom , who by now was caught up in these strange turn-of-events too much to think about the mysterious co-ordinates..The Doctor smiled to himself at the conversation, then looked up at the title on the tv screen NEW PREMIER MOVIE! DESTRUCTIVE ROBOTS FROM ANOTHER WORLD! it read. "I've seen so many of them before with my friends!" She Commented.the Doctor sighed , thinking of past events. "Her name is-or was, Rose Tyler. She was with me before I've met up with you."

Nepgear felt sad. "I'm sorry about your friend's death." She replied.

"Nepgear," said the Doctor. "I need you to keep a secret. I think Red is more than worked up to hear about it at the moment."

"I'll tell it to her later," said Nepgear

"Thanks." said the Doctor. "Oh, and I'm sure your friends would love to hear it as well-only don't make them tell it to the public! The Christmas before last, I got into a right mess due to a Sycorax invasion..." "Well, tell it to me!" said Nepgear eager to hear about the Doctor's mystery.

"I'm not from this world." said the Doctor, truthfully. "I'm not even from Earth, or any other world apart from Gallifrey. I'm the last of a race called the Time Lords. My ship, the TARDIS, took on too much energy and I was pulled to your world by mistake."

Nepgear, shocked by this revelation, bravely took it in. "Excuse me," called Red. "I'm looking for a my wifey's ..." , Suddenly the Doctor glanced at the screen and caught sight of a strange, familar shape. Even though it looked two-dimensional, it was gold in colour, had an eyestalk and several spheres attached to its pepperpot-shaped body..."It can't be!" he thought. "I thought I defeated them!" The movie showed three tuxedoed men firing laser guns at the robot. The lasers bounced off the pepperpot robot, before it fired a beam from its laser at a woman. Levitating into a circular spaceship, it took off.M"JANETTE!" screamed one of the besuited men. "What has happened to her?" . One of the more intelligent besuited men stepped forward. "The Kelads have finished her off! They're searching for someone more suited to their needs!"

"It seems like you live in exactly the same soceity humans do!" mused the Doctor. "Except humans don't have imaginary friends with them. Mind you, I did see a girl once who trapped me in a painting as if I was her imaginary friend...", " Excuse me " , The Doctor turned to see the the small fairy like girl again floating in front of him, " Hello I'm Histoire " . " Im the Doctor said the Doctor. " I seem to get into trouble wherever I go. Do you know I can travel in time and space?"

"Really?" piped up Nepgear.

"It must be in his ship of his." mused Red, from where she was struggling to see the movie . "What was it called again?"

"The TARDIS." explained the Doctor. "Time And Relative Dimensions in Space. Although some people often refer to Dimensions as Dimension, but that doesn't bother me."

"HELP!?" spluttered Red "WHO'S GONNA HELP JANETTE!?" "Who is Janette?" asked Nepgear "Now I'll never know if Janette was finished off or not!" moaned Red. "Oh, the movie?" asked Nepgear "We'll rent the DVD when it comes out. Doctor, do you know when it comes out?" "Nope, sorry!" said the Doctor. "I've never travelled in time and space in your dimension, before."

"Yeah," continued Red. "But what if we're attacked by Kelads and be taken away in their spaceship, or even worse, finished off?"

"Hang on a second..." quizzed the Doctor. "I've heard of that name somewhere before...", Red ignored him. "That movie contained vital information, Nepgear! ,VITAL INFORMATION! COME-BACK-TO-LIFEY INFORMATION!" the Doctor. Smiled. "Rose would never believe me...if she was here, that is..." , Suddenly Red ran past, knocking things down and breaking objects faster than the Doctor had ever seen Everyone in the room stared in confusion " I think shes far too obsessed with that movie " Nepgear said worryingly , While everyone was caught up in the chaos, "Listen," said the Doctor. "These Kelads, I have them back where I come from...they're my mortal enemy." "Oh," said Nepgear. "Do you have this film, too?" "No, no!" gasped the Doctor, fearing the worst. "They're called the Daleks. An evil scientist created them on his planet. They are like your 'Kelads', but they're real!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," mumbled B-sha , Nepgear, The Doctor and Histoire all turned too see a short girl with brown hair standing in the doorway , " Oh hello B-sha sorry About all the confusion " , B-sha nodded " yes well i came to show you this Kei doesnt know what to make of it " B-sha showed a newspaper , it was a picture of what seemed like several circular spaceships attacking humans, while several peppepot-shaped creatures were levitating, firing out blasts from what seemed like laser guns on their right-hand side. A sink plunger was equipped to their left-hand sides. The words on the top of the picture read: SPACE ALIENS ATTACK!

Nepgear looked at B-sha, who was still holding the newspaper Red looked at the article. "To the aliens! Of course! What were their names again?" She then remembered the Doctor's words. "The Daleks!" She thought again. Red then looked at Nepgear Could the Daleks have Created the Gamindustri Graveyard ? , As the Doctor was introducing himself to B-sha Red saw a post-it note blow through the window. He caught it. "What are these strange numbers?" he thought. "Could they be where the Daleks live?" As she pocketed the post-it note, Red said to herself , "It all makes SENSE! I'm sure they are here!" She insisted."But we haven't seen any Daleks" Nepgear said "I know. But they always seem to appear at the last moment." She said. "The last time I saw them was when I was at a building called Torchwood. Robots called the Cybermen came from another world to convert humans into their own race. The Daleks followed them through in a spherical ship. They were after the Genesis Ark; a prison we Time Lords stored the Daleks in after the Great Time War. It soon led to a battle between the Daleks and the Cybermen. I sucked them through the Time Void, but at the cost of seeing Rose enter through the Cybermens' world." As the Doctor became lost in his memories, Red handed Nepgear the newspaper ,as well as the post-it note.

"Weekly Diet Tips?" read Nepgear "NO!" cried Red. "Look on the OTHER page! , Its the enemy the DALEKS!", "Oh, geez!" moaned Nepgear. "I can't believe you!" "But what about the post-it note?" hissed Red. "You just made it up!" insisted B-sha. "You gotta read it Nepgear and B-sha! It's all part of some alien conspiracy! It says the Daleks sent out super-secret Dalek agents to do super-secret stuff for them! To FINISH US OFF!", "Red!" said Histoire angrily. "But look " cried red. "They already finished Eden off! Now, listen! It says that their missions are top secret, and if the Daleks' missions are found out, they will destroy the one who discovered it! All we gotta do is..." But before Red could finish, B-sha flung the magazine out of the window. "Now, stop being a doofus!" She retorted.

Red returned to his seat and looked at the post-it note. "It seems the numbers are calling out to me!" She thought. The Doctor walked out of the room. "I just remembered something!" he cried. "Red, did you see a post-it note somewhere?" "Like this one?" said red, pulling out a post-it note and waving it in front of the Doctor. "That's the fella!" exclaimed the Doctor. "That has the co-ordinates for the planet Skaro. I was heading towards that planet, but my TARDIS got pulled into this dimension!". Red suddnely ran off towards the observatory ,Red closed the doors and put on the loudspeaker. "DALEKS! I'VE GOT WHAT YOU WANT! YOUR PERFECT SPECIMEN! YOUR FINISHING-THEM-OFF DAYS ARE OVER! DO YA HEAR ME? O-VER! YOU CAN STOP TAKING OVER OUR PLANET!". Nothing..." The signal's too weak!" She moaned. Red then remembered the post-it note. Of course! I could type in the numbers on the computer and broadcast my message there! She cried..The Doctor felt like he could kick himself. "I knew I should have fixed the doors!" Histoire moaned. "Red could cause a major invasion! " .

Red was busy at the observatory's computer . She punched in the numbers, and began her communication, just as the Doctor and his friends burst right in: "DALEKS! ATTENTION, PLEASE! YOUR INVASION ATTEMPT IS FUTILE GOLD THIRD WILL STOP YOU!" "Red!" cried the Doctor. "WHAT'S THE MATTER, DALEKS? YOU'RE TOO CHICKEN TO DEAL WITH ME? DALEKS? HELLO?"

"RED!" shouted the Doctor. Red jumped. "Nepgear ! Doctor! Everyone! You're just in time for me to save the world from the Daleks!", "Do you realise what you have done?" shouted the Doctor. "You have summoned my dimension's most ruthless and powerful enemies to come into your dimension, which they can very well do, and exterminate everything in sight! And, to top it off, you've called them 'chicken'!", "But I..." began Red. "Never mind!" cried the Doctor. "We must wait here until the Daleks detect your signal." And, sure enough...

"A-LERT! A-LERT!" cried one Dalek. "WE HAVE BEEN DE-TEC-TED!" "PLAY TRANS-MIT-TED SIG-NAL ON THE COM-MUN-I-CAT-IONS BAR-RI-ER!" ordered another Dalek.

The Daleks saw Red talking to them, telling them a put how gold third would stop them and calling them chicken.

"THE DA-LEKS HAVE NO CON-CEPT OF FEAR!" ordered the Supreme Dalek. "RAISE COM-MUN-I-CAT-IONS BAR-RI-ER!" Just as the barrier began to rise, the Supreme Dalek caught sight of something it recognised.

"WAIT!" it ordered. "RE-WIND IM-AGE BY NINE RELS!"

As the signal was rewound and played back, the Daleks saw their arch-nemesis, the Doctor!

"IT IS THE DOC-TOR!" cried one Dalek.

"HE MUST HAVE BEEN SENT HERE BY SOME UN-KNOWN SOURCE! JUST AS OUR A-GENT PRE-DIC-TED!" said another.

"BE-GIN VI-SU-AL LINK!" ordered the Supreme Dalek.

At the observatory, everyone watched as the three Daleks came into view. Red shuffled back in horror.

"They're real!" She gasped. "And I called them chicken!"

"DOC-TOR!" called the Supreme Dalek.

"I knew you were up to no good!" said the Doctor angrily. "How did you survive the battle between the Cybermen?"

"WE WERE NOT PRE-SENT AT THE BAT-TLE." the Supreme Dalek answered. "WE ES-CAP-ED FROM THE GAME STA-TION BE-FORE YOUR COM-PAN-I-ON O-BLI-TER-AT-ED THE EMP-ER-OR DA-LEK."

"What are you up to this time?" asked the Doctor.

"WE ARE SEARCH-ING FOR THREE SUB-JECTS WHO HAVE THE DA-LEK GENE." the black-coloured Dalek replied. "THEY ARE THE ONES NE-CES-SAR-Y FOR RES-SUR-EC-TING THE EMP-ER-OR DA-LEK. UN-TIL WE FIND THEM, YOUR U-NI-VERSE WILL BE OURS FOR THE TA-KING!"

"And I'll be the one stopping you from doing that!" the Doctor roared.

"BUT YOU DON'T KNOW THE EX-ACT CO-OR-DIN-ATES OF OUR SHIP! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE?" "I'll find a way." the Doctor mused. "Besides, we can single-handedly stop your plan! I can easily destroy three Daleks if I wanted to!"

And with that, he switched the computer screen off.

"Now, what do we do?" asked Nepgear.

"You lot are going for a trip in the TARDIS." smiled the Doctor. "We're going to stop the Daleks from taking over your world!"

"But I was going to do that!" whined Red.

"Yes," said the Doctor. "But now we're going to do it my way! Is that clear?" "I suppose so..." muttered Red.

"But, who are the ones that the Daleks need?" asked Nepgear " Some humans have been implanted with the Dalek Gene. " explained the Doctor "Just as I thought!" added Red "Luckily my TARDIS can pick up any signs of Dalek activity." said the Doctor. "But until the Daleks are stopped, I have no chance of getting back home..."

So, the Doctor and his new companions returned to the TARDIS and disappeared, beginning a new mission to stop the Daleks at their own costs.

One of the Daleks adjusted levers and dials as the Supreme Dalek began to transmit a signal of its own.

"CI-TI-ZENS OF THE U-NI-VERSE! YOU ARE NOW AT THE MER-CY OF THE OUT-SIDE RACE KNOWN AS THE DA-LEKS! YOUR AR-MIES COM-BIN-ED WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DES-TROY THE DA-LEKS! WE WILL EX-TER-MIN-ATE EVERY-ONE UN-TIL WE FIND THE ONES WE RE-QUIRE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

The Supreme Dalek turned the link off and made the communications barrier return to its usual spot.

"THE DOC-TOR THINKS THAT WE CAN SIN-GLE-HAN-DED-LY CON-QUER THE U-NI-VERSE!" it spoke. "BUT HE IS WRONG! WITH OUR AD-VANC-ED TECH-NO-LO-GY, WE WILL EX-TER-MIN-ATE THE MUL-TI-DI-MEN-SION!"

As it turned towards the window, several more spacecrafts began to appear, each filled to the brim with Daleks. And each of the citizens of the multi-dimension could hear their battlecry for the first time:

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!

To Be Continued...


End file.
